unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Loews Cottage
Loews cottage.jpg|Loews Cottage josie smith1.jpg andrew smith1.jpg Case File: Loews Cottage Location: '''England '''Date: May 1994 Description: Loews Cottage is located on the English countryside. Case History: In May of 1994, Andrew and Josie Smith bought the Loews Cottage in Upper Mayfield, England. Because it was badly in need of repairs, they bought it at half of the price. About six weeks later, the Smiths noticed strange things happening, such as cold chills and smoky mists on the floor. Previous owners of Loews Cottage, sisters Susan Melbourne and Sandra Podmore, said the Smiths' claims were false. They say that they have never had any ghostly experiences at the home. Meanwhile, the Smiths claimed that their lives at the cottage was a nightmare. One night, Andrew watched as the typewriter vibrated and then flew off the table. Another night, Josie claimed that she felt a pressure on her throat and that something was strangling her. The entity then pulled the covers off of the bed. At around 8PM another night, Josie was in the kitchen when she saw the apparition of a young girl in a blue dress. A priest came to bless the home; out of nowhere, a large bright light covered the room. That same night, loud music started playing for no reason. While the Smiths were talking with some locals, they learned that a young couple had died in their house over a century earlier. The sisters claimed that there was no record of the couple ever living in the cottage. The local media began carrying accounts of the hauntings. When the Smiths tried to re-finance their mortgage, the bank refused, claiming that media attention had decreased the home's value. With no money to move, the Smiths filed a lawsuit against the previous owners. The sisters believe that the Smiths are making up the story to get money. original candle position1.jpg|Original candle position Cottage candle.jpg|Candle falling down stairs candle fall2.jpg|Candle falling down stairs Background: Loews Cottage is a 250 year old farmhouse that sits on the English countryside. During the 1860s, a milkmaid named Elaine Harring lived in the cottage along with her lover, Joseph Phillips. The Smiths checked the town records and found that the couple did exist. The legend claims that Elaine was murdered by her employer, and died in the cellar, which is now the home's kitchen. When Joseph heard about Elaine's murder, he hung himself in grief, right next to her body. Investigations: The Smiths hired Tony Dawson and another paranormal investigator to videotape their home, hoping to get evidence of a haunting. The investigators placed two candles on a staircase. While videotaping, one candle seemed to tumble down the stairs, and the other appeared to fly through the air (seen above). Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 16, 1999 episode. Some sources spell the name of the cottage "Lowes". Results: Unresolved. In 1999, the court settled in the Melbourne sisters' favor. The judge concluded that the house was not haunted and that the experiences were the work of a person. No further ghostly sightings have been reported. Links: * Ghosts in Court: Historic Lowes Cottage Decision ---- Category:England Category:1860s Category:1994 Category:Ghosts Category:Murder Category:Unresolved Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases